


Wedding Plans

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Becoming A Tyrell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Happy ending for Sansa, House Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Mpreg (With Ren & Loras), Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sansa is anxious about planning for her wedding to Margaery in the presence of The Queen of Thorns
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark & The Tyrell Family, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Becoming A Tyrell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Wedding Plans

“Lovely dreams, I hope?” Margaery smiled as she entered Sansa’s private chambers at High Garden. 

“Nervous dreams.” Sansa admitted as her handmaidens were helping her to fix her hair for the day. 

“Nervous?” Margaery frowned with concern, closing the door behind her and coming forward to speak with her betrothed. 

“Your Grandmother.” Sansa admitted. “I’m just...I hope she won’t think I’m dimwitted.”

Margaery laughed then, sitting down on the edge of Sansa’s bed while her intended fidgeted in her velvet lined chair nearby, several brushes moving easily through her long red hair at once. She looked beautiful, even if she was a bit troubled.

“Is that what you’re so worried about?” Margaery shook her head. “My Grandmother knows you well enough by now, sweet love, and she does NOT think you dimwitted at all.”

“We’ve never spoken of anything that required any sort of wit.” Sansa fretted. “And now I’m expected to help in the planning of my own wedding.”

“If it makes you feel any better, darling, Renly will be there as well, and Grandmother does think him a bit...naive.”

“It doesn’t.” Sansa sighed heavily. “Why can’t we just have your family plan the wedding without us? That’s how it was when Robb and Theon were getting married. They never planned a thing.”

“Sansa,” Margaery shushed her bride to be, reaching for one of her hands to calm her. “This will be great fun for the both of us. I promise. You don’t need to fear my grandmother.”

Sansa’s maids finished her hair finally and left the room so that the two women could speak in private. “I don’t even know what to wear.” The Stark girl stressed, going to her wardrobe to find something that might seem suitable and proper to the Queen of Thorns.

“You worry far too much.” Margaery sighed again, standing to help Sansa choose her dress for the day. “My family loves you already, my dear.” She assured her as she pulled a lovely gold colored gown with ivory floral patterns etched into the fabric. “You don’t have to try so hard to win them over.”

....

“Late!” Olenna chided her granddaughter from her balcony as Margaery came walking through the door to the Tyrell matriarch’s chambers, her arm linked with Sansa’s. “I didn’t bring you up to be tardy to such important appointments, did I? Perhaps you’re my son’s daughter after all.”

Sansa’s breath had caught in her chest at first, but that was eased when she recognized Olenna’s snips as being playful and not cruel.

“Perhaps I am.” Margaery smiled, taking Sansa out to the balcony and sitting down with her between Olenna and Renly, Who was looking a bit ill.

“Are you alright, my lord?” Sansa couldn’t help but ask, her concern and caring nature overthrowing her anxiety for a moment.

“Better now.” Renly answered, giving her a weak but genuine smile. “The fresh air is helping...but you don’t need to address me as “my lord” here, Sansa. My name is Renly. I’d be honored if you would use it.”

Sansa began to feel a bit more relaxed, smiling softly back at the youngest Baratheon, now turned Tyrell. 

“Thank you, Renly.” She nodded to him gratefully before a servant boy came to bring a plate of lemon cakes out to their little table. 

“I asked for tea as well.” Olenna reminded the young man, who looked absolutely terrified of her as he stepped away from the table.

“It’s brewing in the kitchens, my Lady.” He promised. “I’ll bring it as soon as it’s finished.”

“Quickly,” Olenna huffed then, gesturing to Renly. “Before this poor child vomits all over my fine mahogany.”

The servant nodded once and hurried away again, and Olenna’s eyes drifted then to Sansa.

“Lemon cakes, my dear?” She offered the obviously frightened girl. “I had them brought up just for you.”

Sansa breathed another small sigh of relief and managed to give Olenna a small smile. “Thank you.” She nodded, reaching to take one of the small yellow cakes from the tray between them all. 

“No trouble at all, my darling.” Olenna assured her. “Now, please, do try to forget your worry. I only snap at people who deserve to be snapped at, and you certainly aren’t one of those people.”

Margaery nodded and gave Sansa’s hand a squeeze, encouraging her to relax, which she managed to work at while Olenna began to tell Margaery about one of her father’s latest blunders concerning a hunt and letting a few of his prized hawks fly right away, never to return.

“The both of you should consider yourselves lucky that my grandchildren are not so ridiculous as my oaf of a son.” She shook her head with disappointment, looking first to Renly and then to Sansa.

“Though we’ll see how long your luck holds out, my dear.” She told Renly then with a very worried expression. “If the one you’re holding now inherits the wits of its Grandfather, I shan’t like to think what we’ll do with two of Mace wandering these halls.”

Margaery couldn’t help herself from laughing and Renly nodded, placing a hand protectively against his middle. 

“We worry about that often.” He jested, drawing a giggle from Sansa as well.

Margaery smiled then at her bride to be, who seemed to be at ease now with their company. 

She was happy to see Sansa at peace. 

It was such a rare thing after all, though she hoped soon to change that.

Sansa certainly deserved a peaceful life.


End file.
